Silence
by Sery 7Seven
Summary: "Solo porque sepas como se viste el diablo, no quiere decir que lo conozcas". Una vez que ella se integra a los JOE algo queda en claro: las más viles traiciones nunca vienen de tu peor enemigo. (Snake Eyes x OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de G.I. JOE no me pertecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores. La trama en la que los envuelvo es originalmente mía._

_._

_**SUMMARY:**_

_**"Solo porque sepas como se viste el diablo, no quiere decir que lo conozcas"**_. _**Una vez que ella se integra a los JOE algo queda en claro: las más viles traiciones nunca vienen de tu peor enemigo.**_

_**.**_

_¡Hey! Es bueno estar de vuelta en fanfiction, escribiendo para ustedes. Ahora, una nueva historia (en un fandom nuevo… creo) Espero que la disfruten._

_**S7s**_

* * *

_Había silencio, demasiado silencio._

_._

_._

_._

_**CAPITULO UNO**_

_**ESA CHICA, EN RUINAS**_

El ruido de los escombros siendo removidos, la maquinaria pesada llevando y trayendo material para reconstruir los muros subterráneos, los soldadores uniendo las partes metálicas que aún podían salvarse dentro de la estructura… los médicos que pedían el traslado de los heridos para asistirlos inmediatamente; Otros en su infortunio… soportaban el llanto y la angustia o sencillamente dejaban fluir todos sus sentimientos por sus camaradas desaparecidos en batalla.

**.**

**Desaparecidos, nadie encontró cuerpos… sólo recuerdos de personas que **_**ya no existían**_**…**

**.**

Soldados confundidos, desconectados del mundo, estáticos desde el final inesperado de aquella fiera emboscada a la que habían sido sometidos. Todo, desde sus ojos, parecía en cámara lenta, el sonido era distorsionado… La incredulidad y la impotencia hacia mella en cada uno de ellos.

El ruido en sí, ensordecía a otros tantos y una vez que se dio a conocer la situación de la segunda base en el Desierto Arabico… por algún motivo, el sonido de la maquinaria dejo de existir y las chispas de los sopletes que usaban los soldadores, esas que caían desde lo alto, parecían iluminar el lúgubre ambiente que cubría a cada miembro consciente en la base central.

—No tenemos camaradas muertos —informó a alta voz, aunque cansina, el Sargento Stone —…Ni aquí, ni en la segunda base… —Muchos parecieron recobrar la capacidad de respirar, Stone bajó sus manos en puño —La _cadena biológica _salvó a cada uno de ellos, a los que pudo, que son a todos aquellos que ahora no vemos… —

El sin número de soldados que escucharon la noticia, todos aquellos que se lamentaban por la suerte de aquellos ha quienes no habían podido encontrar y de aquellos de los que no sabían su suerte (Cómo ahora el caso de los soldados en la base de Arabia) gritaron de júbilo, chocaron sus manos y se abrazaron efusivamente, estaban bien.

—. ¡Todos los que estén dispuestos aún, diríjanse al hangar! ¡Formaremos escuadrones de rescate, tienen diez minutos! —sin más, el Sargento Stone se puso en marcha. Debía comprobar todo lo que el General había dicho momentos atrás.

—. ¡E-espere! ¡Sargento! —exclamó Duke

Stone se detuvo con pesar, ya se daba cuenta que era inútil… había querido evitar lo inevitable.

—Sargento… ¿La _Cadena_ los salvó a todos? —Duke interrogó bastante sorprendido, sí bien había pasado una vez, habían sido menos de veinte soldados… pero esta vez hablaban de casi dos mil seiscientos, dos mil quinientos en su defecto.

¿_Ella_ había podido con tantos?

—Parece que las explosiones lo dejaron mal del oído, soldado. Diríjase al pabellón de medicina inmediatamente —contestó viéndole de reojo.

—Sargento, por favor —replicó Scarlett.

El equipo Alfa… menudo lío se había llevado.

Stone, aún viéndolos de reojo, detalló a los personajes que esperaban por esa mínima respuesta o por una explicación medianamente decente y satisfactoria: Ripcord pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de Scarlett, Heavy Duty junto a Breaker, Duke y Storm Shadow (que si bien no era miembro oficial de los JOE, había luchado a su lado); Snake Eyes estaba distante pero aún esperando una respuesta como sus compañeros.

Suspiró lastimeramente, él también lo sentía y mucho. Al fin, los encaró —Así es, la _Cadena_ los salvó a todos —respondió intentando no parecer afectado.

—. ¿Pero… en dos lugares tan lejanos al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo? —replicó Scarlett.

—Sí —la siguió Rip —. ¿Cómo? —la confusión caía sobre ellos.

—Conozco el _modus operandi_ de la _Cadena_, y créame señor, es en verdad imposible —Breaker quiso razonar, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Scarlett, era totalmente imposible.

¿Pasar desde la base en el desierto del Sahara a la segunda base en el desierto de Arabia? Inaudito, la emboscada que había planeado Cobra para los JOE, según su propio monologo, había sido justo cuando también los atacaba a ellos. Había una pieza oculta, todos lo percibían.

—. ¿Y conoce usted el de _ella, _entonces? —Atacó el Sargento. Les cerró la boca. Eso debía ser suficiente, quiso continuar con su camino cuando…

—Entonces… ¿_Ella _está bien, verdad? —preguntó esta vez Heavy —Me parece que usted se refiere al arma biológica, nosotros estamos preguntando por el operador. Creo que todos aquí la conocemos a _ella_ y a la _cadena_ como seres diferentes y usted se está refiriendo a uno solo en particular —concluyó, él también estaba preocupado. ¿Acaso el Sargento creía que se iba a dejar confundir con un juego barato de palabras?

Los demás miembros del equipo se tensaron ante la aclaración de su compañero. Era cierto, Stone había mencionado únicamente a la _Cadena_, al arma biológica… no al operador, en este caso, operadora de la misma.

—. ¿Y bien? ¿_Ella_ está bien o no? —preguntó Storm en un tono mordaz, comenzaba a acercarse hasta que Duke lo detuvo.

—. ¡Sargento! —Lo llamaron desde lejos. Debían partir ya…

—No sabemos quien hizo posible esta gran hazaña, si la _Cadena_ o la _ operadora._ El arma biológica… es decir, la _Cadena_, está casi en perfectas condiciones; pero _ella…_ de _ella _no sabemos nada, no tenemos ni el más mínimo rastro… —mencionó con impotencia, empuñó sus manos con más fuerza. Duke notó que el Sargento Stone había estado así desde que había dado la noticia.

Todos estaban expectantes.

—. ¡Sargento Stone! —lo volvieron a llamar. Stone reanudo su marcha al lugar de su llamado.

—. ¡_Cadena_ debe saberlo! —exclamó Breaker aun sin entender a lo que el Sargento se refería.

.

_FLASH BACK._

—_Ella se desligó de la Cadena algunas horas antes de que el Comandante Cobra nos atacara. Los soldados que iban en el avión lo afirman _—_continuó el General Hawk, entrelazando sus manos tras la espalda._

—_Se supone que ella se quedaría hasta septiembre en la base de Arabia, Señor. ¿En un avión? _—_Indagó Stone, aunque por dentro lo pensaba con cierta burla. _

_Mocosa del demonio, siempre se salía con la suya._

—_Era ella o nosotros, Sargento Stone _—_Bajó su mirada y al fin le dio la cara al Sargento, ya que minutos antes le había estado dando la espalda —La información sobre su traslado era clasificada, aún no sabemos cómo se enteraron… venía sólo para reforzar nuestra defensa —y se giró de nuevo… contemplando algún objeto sobre su repisa. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_._

Stone se volvió hacia ellos —. ¡No sabemos qué pasó en realidad! —Explotó al fin, bajó su rostro… lo que diría, el efecto que sus próximas palabras tendrían en ellos era algo que no quería ver —_Ella _se desligó de la _Cadena_ momentos antes de que Cobra nos emboscara… —

Stone regresó su vista al soldado que le llamaba indicándole con un ademán que podía retirarse

Volviendo su atención al equipo Alfa, continuo: —Un escuadrón venía en refuerzo para nuestra base, la Cadena sacó a cada miembro del avión, la única que allí quedaba era _ella_ intentando estabilizarlo… sólo recuerdan haberla visto antes de ser obligados a saltar. El avión desvió su rumbo a algún punto desconocido… justo antes de que lo vieran explotar en la distancia —Había sido suficiente, él tampoco podía asumir esa noticia. Y, dejándolos de lado, se dirigió al hangar.

Scarlett se tapó la boca con ambas manos en un vano intento de ahogar un sonoro sollozo. Rip tomó a la pelirroja mientras murmuraba cualquier cosa sin sentido, aun incrédulo; Entre Heavy y Duke frenaron a Storm Shadow quien, impotente, furioso y confuso, forcejaba intentando saltarle encima al Sargento exigiendo más explicaciones; Breaker, aún impactado por la noticia sólo volvió su vista a Snake Eyes y observaba cómo el pobre Arashikage retrocedía algunos pasos, bastante consternado juzgando por su forma de moverse, recostando su cuerpo en un pilar… intentando no ser notado.

.

_Y era… bastante abrumador, no podía fingir ser indolente todo el tiempo._

_._

Seis horas después de haber trasladado a todos los hombres faltantes desde algún punto en el desierto de Thar (Bastante lejos de la base del Sahara, cabe decir) se había confirmado el impacto del C-17 cerca a la frontera de Iraq. Tal había sido la magnitud de la explosión que apenas y había dejado rastro de lo que alguna vez se había conocido como un avión de carga…

.

_No cuando ya no estabas aquí_

_._

… O del único tripulante que había estado en ella.

* * *

_Espero con ansias todos sus comentarios. \\(n_n)/_

_**Sery 7seven**_


	2. 2 Esa chica, tranquilidad aparente

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de G.I. JOE no me pertecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores. La trama en la que los envuelvo es originalmente mía._

_._

_**SUMMARY:**_

_**"Solo porque sepas como se viste el diablo, no quiere decir que lo conozcas"**_. _**Una vez que ella se integra a los JOE algo queda en claro: las más viles traiciones nunca vienen de tu peor enemigo.**_

_**.**_

_¡Hey! Es bueno estar de vuelta en fanfiction, escribiendo para ustedes. Ahora, una nueva historia (en un fandom nuevo… creo) Espero que la disfruten. _

_**Sery 7seven**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO DOS**_

_**ESA CHICA, TRANQUILIDAD APARENTE**_

.

Estaban en una de las habitaciones que anteriormente usaban para descansar, era como una sala de juegos, ahora estaba destrozada pero al fin y al cabo sala de juegos.

—_._ ¡Hey, muchachos! ¡Miren! _—_Exclamó Rip en medio de una risa, sentándose junto a Breaker con un montón de libros entre sus manos llamando la atención de sus compañeros _—_Al menos sus _comics _están a salvo _—_quiso animar al equipo… pero no hubo quien refunfuñara.

Uno de ellos tomó un libro como quien no quiere la cosa y lo corrigió.

—Son _mangas_, idiota, no comics —Heavy ojeó de nuevo el librillo que ahora tenía en sus manos.

Ripcord bajó su mirada e inconscientemente estrujo un poco más los librillos contra su pecho —Lo sé —murmuró bajito, con la mirada un poco perdida y la sonrisa apagada.

—Al parecer Duke se quedará con el equipo de limpieza… Storm aún no se rinde, siguen buscando… cualquier cosa… —comento Scarlett mientras recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás en el mullido sillón.

Los chicos regresaron la vista a la peli roja quien parecía estar en cualquier parte menos en esa sala. Ripcord había tomado la gran caja en la que había hallado parte de las pertenencias de su compañera y se dispuso a ojearlas con algo de esperanza y melancolía.

—. ¡O-oye! —exclamo Breaker y como por inercia bajó la voz al tiempo en el que se cercioraba de que nadie viniese o los escuchase —. Ya sabes que si te encuentra husmeando entre sus cosas, te golpeará… —

Rip aferró con un poco mas de fuerza uno de los bordes de la caja y otra apagada sonrisa surco su rostro, subió la mirada hasta su colega y guiñándole un ojo le respondió:

—La verdad, amigo… eso es lo que espero —y con mas animo volvió a su quehacer anterior.

Breaker abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y pareció comprender, sonrió un poco, debían confiar en que todo estaría bien. _Ella _era de esas personas a las que le huía la muerte…

—Entonces yo también… —Compartió una mirada cómplice con el moreno frente a él, sonrieron con burla y comenzando a esculcar la caja de cartón llena de un sinfín de cosas.

—Y yo —pudieron escuchar la carcajada de Heavy que se les unía al oficio.

Scarlett sonrió con pesar aún sin verles, llevo su antebrazo a su rostro en un vano intento de taparlo completamente; Ella no era tan optimista… era realista… y ya conocía la realidad, ya estaba al tanto de todos los sucesos.

El regreso de su compañera a la base central había sido oculto hasta para ellos, su propio equipo, el equipo Alfa; la razón detrás de todo había sido nada más ni nada menos que la emboscada del Comandante Cobra… _ella_ había dividido su arma biológica en la cantidad limite permitida: tres partes; mientras una había sido dejada en la base de Arabia, la otra había sido enviada por tierra en secreto a la base central… la ultima había estado con ella… y… había salvado a todos los camaradas que venían junto a ella en el avión. Alguien había descubierto su traslado temporal a la base central y le habían llenado el C-17 de explosivos aun desconocidos… La mayoría de los restos del avión se habían pulverizado en el aire… quería dudar que _ella_ hubiese muerto del mismo modo.

Su mandíbula se tensó al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, _mierda ¿En qué momento todo se vino abajo?_

Heavy por su parte, saciaba esa extraña curiosidad de conocer porqué durante tanto tiempo su compañera se la pasaba con las narices metidas en esos pedazos de papel con dibujos extraños. Y se detuvo aun más extrañado, con un _manga_ en la mano derecha y otro en la izquierda, resaltando con su vista que, a comparación de los demás, aunque tuviera el mismo estilo de portada, el que tenía en la mano derecha era bastante grueso… demasiado en realidad.

—_Snake Eyes _—pensó Scarlett de repente —. ¿Dónde está Snake? —se apresuró a decir algo sobresaltada. Aunque la respuesta no demoró en llegar para los integrantes del equipo Alfa.

—_. ¡Estas contento ahora! ¡__Hermano__! _—La voz de Storm Shadow llegó hasta la instancia.

Salieron rápidamente del lugar y la vista no era alentadora, tampoco era posible detenerla. Storm y Snake estaban peleando.

**.**

…_**Un JOE contra un ex agente de Cobra...**_

_**.**_

Snake repelía los ataques que Storm Shadow le asestaba con su katana, era fiero, más de lo que recordaba en realidad.

Cualquiera hubiese querido intervenir pero eran más las palabras hirientes que los golpes del atacante o las maniobras del que se defendía, aún así, el estilo de pelea que manejaban los Arashikage era aún desconocido para muchos (por no decir todos) y no encontraban forma de detenerlos; Duke demandaba que se detuvieran, en su defecto, Snake Eyes hubiera bajado su katana en el primer instante…

.

… _**Arashikage contra Arashikage…**_

_**.**_

…Pero Storm Shadow no estaba dispuesto a ceder, había hecho tanto, había dejado tanto, _habían compartido tanto_ que no soportaba el hecho de ver a su hermano _tan tranquilo _como en ese instante…

—. ¡Está muerta! **—**declaró en alta voz —. ¡Muerta! ¡¿Me has oído?! —

Scarlett retrocedió varios pasos aun consternada, _¿Qué ella qué?_

_._

_._

* * *

(^_^)/ Espero sus review's.

**Sery 7seven**


	3. Esa chica, en visiones

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de G.I. JOE no me pertecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores. La trama en la que los envuelvo es originalmente mía._

_._

_**SUMMARY:**_

_**"Solo porque sepas como se viste el diablo, no quiere decir que lo conozcas"**_. _**Una vez que ella se integra a los JOE algo queda en claro: las más viles traiciones nunca vienen de tu peor enemigo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¡Hey! Es bueno estar de vuelta en fanfiction, escribiendo para ustedes. Ahora, una nueva historia (en un fandom nuevo… creo) Espero que la disfruten._

_**Sery 7seven**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO TRES**_

_**ESA CHICA, EN VISIONES**_

Scarlettfijó su mirada en Duke y este soldado sólo pudo responder ante aquella afirmación mordiendo su labio inferior y huyéndole a la mirada que le dedicaba su compañera peli roja. Ya habían pasado dos días desde entonces.

—. ¡Basta, Storm! ¡Storm! —Exclamó Scarlett

—. ¿Sabes cuantas partes encontramos del avión? —Continuó Storm Shadow, al parecer, sin escuchar a la chica — ¿Y tu aquí tan tranquilo? ¡¿No te afecta… verdad?! —le asestó un gancho derecho, Snake retrocedió varios pasos y se vio obligado a defenderse en menos de un instante —. ¡¿No te afecta?! —Storm no cedía, no cedería hasta verlo sufrir también.

Con varios giros golpeó con su arma el katana de Snake Eyes quien se defendía como podía; Storm, en un giro que parecía ser el final de esa ronda de golpes, hizo volar lejos el katana de Snake… aprovechando su distracción, con un barrido de piernas hizo caer de espalda al suelo al Arashikage de negras vestiduras, Storm retrocedió varios pasos al tiempo en el que acomodaba su katana para impulsarse hacia su contrincante aún caído cuando…

…Una joven de cabellos azabaches cortos hasta los hombros y vestida con ropas de entrenamiento militar salió de entre la multitud y se interpuso en el camino de Storm Shadow abalanzándose contra él como si estuviese abrazándole por la cintura, empujándole hacia atrás; Storm, sorprendido, dejó caer su espada y trastabillando, logró mantenerse en pie a solo un metro de la persona a la que minutos antes había estado atacando.

La chica, soltándole, solo retrocedió dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria al ninja blanco, se hizo de escudo para Snake Eyes dándole la espalda y extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados.

—_De aquí no pasas, Storm _—mencionó la joven. Storm aun seguía perdido en su sorpresa.

—. ¿Es que siempre vas a defenderlo? —escucharon murmurar a Storm.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos; de un momento a otro, el Storm Shadow con intensiones de lastimar a Snake Eyes, había dejado caer su espada sin motivo aparente y se había alejado del cuerpo de Snake ¿Qué había pasado? No era para menos, parecía un cuerpo etéreo, un cuerpo inestable e ilusorio que al parecer solo los dos Arashikages, Storm Shadow y Snake Eyes, por alguna razón, podían ver. Ripcord salió corriendo en dirección a Storm Shadow y lanzándose sobre este, lo inmovilizó. Juntos cayeron al suelo.

—_. ¡Oe, tú! ¿Es que acaso no piensas levantarte? _—la chica ladeo su cabeza hacia Snake y dejó su postura defensiva para luego llevar su mano a su frente, "como mirando al cielo" o como si estuviera cubriéndose de la luz de un sol que no entraba por ninguna parte en esa estancia, entrecerrando los ojos como si _esa_ luz la estuviera molestando.

Snake Eyes se permitió, aún sin hallar cabida en su asombro, detallarla un poco bastante desconcertado; parecía que nadie salvo él y Storm Shadow podían verla, de verdad podían verla… entonces acaso ¿podría tocarla también? Snake extendió su mano suavemente hacia adelante, como esperando una respuesta a su pregunta… sin embargo su teoría se confirmó cuando Duke se apresuró para tenderle una mano atravesando el cuerpo etéreo que aun estaba frente a Snake, _mirando al cielo._

Ella se sonrió, —_Tranquilo viejo, nada de esto fue tu culpa _—

Sin despegar su mirada de ella, al igual que Storm Shadow, justo cuando iba a levantarse con la ayuda de Duke, ambos miembros del clan Arashikage fueron testigos de cómo ella se doblaba sobre sí misma, repentinamente, abrazando su abdomen mientras tosía con fuerza; Storm quiso ir hacia ella pero como todos lo interpretaban como el inicio de un nuevo ataque lo sujetaron fuertemente; Snake también hizo el amago de ir hacia ella pero Duke y otros más también lo retuvieron.

La mala suerte estaba de parte de ambos; la chica estaba en medio de dos personas que anteriormente (sin justificar o defender cualquier causa) habían estado enfrentándose _a muerte_ y que al parecer, eran las únicas personas que podían verla; aunque solo querían acercarse a ella sin importar que, estaba siendo interpretado como un gesto para iniciar un nuevo combate… ninguno estaba en posición de argumentar su comportamiento brusco y violento por causa de la desesperación.

.

—**. ¿En algún momento te has arrepentido de tomar el voto de silencio? —**

**.**

Snake Eyes recordó la pregunta que _ella_ le había formulado alguna vez. ¡Sí! Claro que lo hacía, en esos momentos se arrepentía de no poder gritar su nombre y hacerle saber que estaba ahí, de suplicarle que le dijera a él, una vez mas, aunque fuera por última vez, que todo iba a estar bien… aunque no lo pareciera. A solo unos pasos de distancia, cayó doblada en el suelo, su imagen se hizo inestable por unos segundos que parecieron darle más realidad a la situación que la pobre chica estaba viviendo.

_Un goteo se hizo presente… De su boca salía sangre._

_Estaba herida, la mayor parte de su vestimenta estaba manchada de sangre y estaba también, sucia de arena y aceite._

—. ¡Basta! ¡Suéltenme! —Storm forcejaba con aquellos que lo sostenían, la desesperación se incrementaba a cada segundo en el que la veía retorcerse. Snake Eyes no estaba mejor.

Y aunque eran dos hombres distintos, en ese momento tenían el mismo obstáculo: varios hombres que los sujetaban y le impedían el paso; tenían el mismo sentimiento: impotencia, ansiedad y desesperación absoluta; la misma necesidad: Alcanzarla a ella.

—. ¡Ya, deténganse! —el General Hawk se hizo presente, aunque la autoridad que quería imponer, la orden que quería hacer cumplir, la acción que pensaba llevar a cabo se fueron tan rápido como sus palabras una vez que estuvo en la primera fila del tumulto de soldados que observaban con pesar aquel _espectáculo._

_Ella_ aun intentaba ponerse en pie—_. ¿Y si se pelean una vez que me encuentren? _—Murmuraba entre jadeos —_genial, ahora estoy delirando _—

Hawk no podía estar peor que Snake o Storm ¿O sí? El color se fue de su piel y el silencio también se hizo a gritos en sus oídos, sus labios estaban, al igual que sus ojos, abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Lo siento, Señor pero… —La voz del soldado se fundió con el pitido que lo ensordecía… _¿Qué era lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento? _

—…_Tengo sed… _—murmuró suavecito, intentando acompasar su respiración

—. ¡Janne! —exclamó Storm Shadow, su forcejeo no perdía fuerza.

—_Si tan solo dejara de prestarle atención a mis… delirios, hace mucho hubiera… encontrado… la base..._ —Ella se levantó pero su cuerpo parecía ganarle en fuerza como queriéndola tumbar de espaldas, se tambaleaba… estaba débil.

Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido: Hawk quiso detener su caída, Storm y Snake, que estaban siendo alejados de la escena, lograron zafarse para salir corriendo hasta la chica quien en un intento de incorporarse una herida en su espalda le había escocido bastante fuerte haciéndole perder la conciencia… Antes de que cualquiera pudiera llegar a ella, antes de que su cuerpo chocara con el suelo, desapareció.

—_Si ella deliraba… _—pensó el General Hawk —_. ¿…Qué mierdas estábamos haciendo nosotros?_

Storm Shadow cayó de rodillas, Snake Eyes retrocedió algunos pasos. Hawk apenas y parecía asimilar lo que había visto… el resto de los JOE seguían sin comprender que estaba pasando.

Los momentos de silencio parecían hacerse interminables.

—. ¡Se retoma la búsqueda! —exclamó el General Hawk a todo pulmón —. ¡Ningún equipo regresara hasta traerme con vida el cuerpo de Jane Ann a esta base! —

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar la orden por mas confusión que hubiese, de todos modos no había soldado que no terminara debiéndole algo a _Pinky Rouse_, desde seis dólares hasta una apuesta en el póker, desde un cupo para el almuerzo hasta el reemplazo en un turno de patrulla, incluso vacaciones navideñas o festividades de año nuevo… desde siempre hasta nunca, incluso sus propias vidas.

—. ¿Y bien? —se dirigió al grupo de personas que seguían conmocionadas por alguna u otra razón.

Scarlett le veía con ojos llorosos, llena de incredulidad —. "¿y bien?" —le devolvió ella la pregunta cargada de bastante ironía.

Hawk sonrió, —. ¿Qué les hace pensar que van a encontrarla allí parados? —Enarcó una ceja bastante divertido, ahora tenía esperanza —Va a resentirse mucho si no son ustedes quienes la encuentran—

—… Pero, Señor —Murmuro Duke.

—Si quieren que pase por alto los cambios clandestinos en las festividades, mas les vale prepararse —y su mirada acusadora bajo hasta Ripcord quien sonrió por inercia de un modo bastante inocente.

—Jodido bastardo… —Storm Shadow le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, se levantó rápidamente y enfundó su katana. Sin esperar nada ni a nadie, se dirigió al hangar.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado conveniente que salieras de turno al mismo tiempo que… —Duke fue callado por un golpe en el estomago —. ¡Mierda, Scarlett! … ¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien, lo juro… lo juro.

—El equipo Alfa está listo, Señor —señaló Breaker

—No quiero verles la cara hasta que regresen con ella… —Hawk sonrió y en menos de cualquier cosa, dejó de verse rodeado de gente.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ;) Espero tu review!

S7s


	4. Esa chica, ayer

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de G.I. JOE no me pertecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores. La trama en la que los envuelvo es originalmente mía._

_._

_**SUMMARY:**_

_**"Solo porque sepas como se viste el diablo, no quiere decir que lo conozcas"**_. _**Una vez que ella se integra a los JOE algo queda en claro: las más viles traiciones nunca vienen de tu peor enemigo.**_

_**.**_

_¡Hey! Es bueno estar de vuelta en fanfiction, escribiendo para ustedes. Ahora, una nueva historia (en un fandom nuevo… creo) Espero que la disfruten._

_**S7s**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO CUATRO**_

_**ESA CHICA, AYER**_

**.**

**CINCO AÑOS ANTES**

**Abril de 2009 –En algún país de Latinoamérica. **

El celular sonaba a la misma hora acordada nuevamente y nuevamente, posponía la alarma diez minutos más.

_Treinta minutos más tarde…_

—Carajo… otra vez tarde —murmuro desganada.

Corrió a ducharse y a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo. Como la noche anterior no había escogido que vestir para ese momento y no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse el cabello de forma _decente, _tomó para vestir la misma ropa con la que había estado vagando en casa durante el fin de semana. Cabello húmedo, medio desayuno y para colmo…

_**25 minutos más tarde.**_

—Mierda… ¡Olvide los ensayos escritos! —Lloriqueó y junto a ella Hana reía por verla de ese modo —también los ejercicios para ...¡Ah! —dejo caer su cabeza sobre el brazo de la silla… armando una silenciosa pataleta.

—Rápido, sígueme —sonrió su compañera quien, levantándose rápidamente, prácticamente arrastró a la desaliñada chica fuera del salón de clases. Ella la siguió sin chistar.

—. ¡Que! —Alegó la joven —ya no tengo nada más que perder, déjame… ve, sigue tu, sin mi… —

—Ya, cállate de una buena vez. Aquí tienes la copia del trabajo de producción; me lo enviaste hace dos días para corregirlo, imprimí un extra por si las dudas. Y aquí están las fotocopias del taller de Pensamiento… eres pésima en matemáticas pero debo reconocer que te esforzaste —y en manos de la joven azabache dejó los papeles que anteriormente había mencionado.

Sonreía con burla y altivez. Sin embargo, ella le abrazó.

—. ¡Gracias! —repitió hasta el cansancio —de verdad, que haría yo sin ti, oh, amadísima Hana. Muchas gracias.

La chica sólo correspondió a su abrazo levemente y aún sonriendo la alejó —ahora péinate de una buena vez, tu _amado profesor_ debe estar por llegar y sigues así de garra. Luces fatal.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y luego de responder con un enérgico "si" ingresó al baño de chicas, donde arreglo su cabello como debía.

**.**

**.**

—Tatianna Luna ¿está? —mencionó el joven profesor.

Afortunadamente ella entraba en el preciso instante en el que corroboraban las firmas de asistencia.

—Aquí estoy —contestó con voz cordial, demasiado seria para su personalidad "original" —Siento mucho la tardanza.

El profesor alzó su vista hacia ella —por favor, firma la asistencia.

—Si —

Avanzando con paso seguro y un rostro compuesto por una seriedad indiscutible, tomo la hoja de la mesa y firmó donde correspondía. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban más atentos en el adelanto de trabajos de las otras materias que no parecieron notarlo.

—Gracias —Tatianna le sonrió cálidamente y en un giro perfecto, regresó a su lugar sentándose bastante recta; una vez que la clase tomo su rumbo intentaba preguntar e interactuar con la misma, como si del clima estuviesen hablando. Aunque no entendiera absolutamente nada.

Algo vibró en su bolsillo. Discretamente sacó su celular… un chat privado con Hana.

—"_Serás cobarde, hablale de una vez__" _—

Tatianna regresó su vista con furia, su compañera, dos puestos detrás de ella, apenas y podía contener las carcajadas.

—"_Te jodes, cabrona. Ahora si te acabo"_ —

—"_Vamos, alza la mano y dile: profesor..."_—

Hana, una vez que vio la reacción de su compañera, dos puestos delante de ella, de verdad comenzó a reír. El docente alejó su atención del tablero para centrarla en la persona que en ese momento reía. Tatianna cambio totalmente sus facciones como si no supiera de que se trataba, sin embargo, Hana continuaba con su repertorio… cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar.

—. ¿Todo bien? —insistió el profesor

Hana, en subliminal molestia para con su amiga, relajo sus facciones tan rápidamente que Tatianna supo de qué se trataba. Hana la estaba imitando de lleno

—Sí —

—"_Estás muerta"_ —

Tatianna Luna es una joven menos del promedio, 17 años, amante de muchas cosas, aprendiz de muchas otras… maestra de nada. Solía ahogarse en vasos de agua, en cualquier situación. Cabellos azabaches oscuros, largos hasta poco mas debajo de los hombros; ojos de una tonalidad azabache tan oscura que incluso le confundían con el color negro. Básicamente de tez blanca, sin embargo por sus descuidos su piel se había mudado a una suave tez trigueña y su altura, bueno… una altura mínima de 1,56.

Carácter fuerte por obligación, burlona y orgullosa en el extremo… sin embargo, nunca se veía en la capacidad de dejar a alguien en un apuro… era jodidamente alcahueta y de ahí, por no medir consecuencias, se había visto en el extremo de convertirse en una persona que no era.

Descuidada, desordenada entre otras de muchas _cualidades._

Hana González, por otro lado, es una joven de 20 años; tez blanca, cabellos castaños claros y cortos, ojos del mismo color. Se ha de suponer que mucha más alto que su compañera; buena en música (piano y guitarra)… entre otras. Mujer de carácter, bastante decisiva pero con preferencias a los ambientes pasivos. Se conocían desde febrero de ese mismo año, en la inducción de su carrera universitaria. Aunque parecía que Hana, sobre todas las cosas… la conocía desde mucho antes.

Desde el primer día de clases Tatianna había adquirido un fuerte cariño por el hombre que ahora le explicaba frente al tablero: Leonardo Meneses. Alto, cabellos negros, ojos oscuros, piel completamente blanca con algunas pecas que adornaban su rostro. Excelente físico y una actitud tan amable y cordial que la habían terminado arrollando.

No había otro maestro en toda su facultad que llamara tanto su atención.

—Háblale y ya —le había dicho Hana, hacia ya unos meses.

Pero sencillamente no podía, le temblaban las piernas y la voz. Se pondría como un tomate si no se controlaba, por eso de sus labios salían escuetos _"Si"_, "_Gracias", "Lo siento"_… lo demás se lo debía a su actitud cordial y excluyente que manejaba con el resto del planeta, literalmente hablando.

La única interacción que podía tener con él, eran las dudas acerca de la clase una vez que se formaban los grupos y ella debía ir hasta su escritorio para mostrarle el ejercicio que no entendía o si estaba bien… o si no lo estaba; o cuando guardaba sus cosas en ultimas, para cuando todos los alumnos salían del aula y Hana le regalaba el privilegio de la privacidad, ágilmente le dejaba algunos caramelos en su mano y se iba. Feliz porque le había visto sonreír…

—Y cuando sonríe su cara se torna roja, es tan lindo —la imitó Hana.

—Te jodes, ya basta. Solo envidias su preciosa actitud —se quejó Tatianna, cruzándose de brazos.

Hana comenzó a reír —venga, y si le hablas de una buena vez. Siempre cambias el rumbo cuando lo ves… es más ¿de dónde sacas excusas tan creíbles para evitarlo? —

—Es un privilegio con el que nací, no te metas —

—Ok, no lo haré. Pero es verdaderamente increíble de cómo le cambias el rumbo a las cosas una vez que te ves en apuros y la mayoría de las veces siempre sales bien —admitió Hana cruzándose de brazos mientras ingresaban a la universidad luego de un breve receso de clases

—No importa— reflexionó al fin la joven de cabellos claros —corre que la próxima clase es con el profesor Diego —y empujándola un poco, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Tatianna suspiro pesadamente… genial, _Diego._

Los días miércoles dejaban de ser lindos una vez que terminaban las clases de Leonardo. Ingresar a la clase de Diego que, para ella era un demonio clasista y favoritista… ya se convertía en un martirio de solo pensarlo. Y es que tener que escuchar lo que dicta un hombre que pide un trabajo impecable para sólo subirle las calificaciones a las chicas que le habrían las piernas no era nada gratificante.

Lo malo de todo era que si _Diego_ encontraba a alguien que no se acomodaba a sus _reglas impecables_ la cosa terminaba extrañamente mal para el estudiante (de verdad que sí, no solo malas notas sino también una pésima reputación entre el cuerpo de docentes y referencias para la práctica de los alumnos)… así que al parecer, la gran parte de las chicas de ese primer semestre no habían visto más remedio que rendírsele y lamerle los zapatos comprándole caramelos, chocolates, helados o invitarlo a sus mesas en los desayunos y almuerzos si lo encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad; la cosa podía pasar incluso a guiños y _sutiles _coqueteos con tal de hacerlo _parecer importante. _

El tío también estaba como quería, _aunque su preferido Leo no tenía nada que envidiarle. _Diego mantenía su figura intacta, bastante a decir verdad, se le notaba a leguas que su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado, que nunca había sido descuidado en ningún aspecto_, incluso su piel parecía perfecta. _Ojos que tornaban un suave color grisáceo que parecían oscurecerse cuando estaba molesto y parecían ser más claros y grises cuando se veía complacido o alegre… Tatianna nunca iba a saberlo. Cabello negro, piel blanca, su voz y sus facciones también eran bastante masculinas pero toda esa maraña de perfectas cualidades se iban al caño al conocer un poco más de su absurda, hipócrita e intolerante actitud.

_Hasta el diablo se viste de ángel._

Tatianna era una férrea detractora de las fans de su tan _querido profesor,_ de ese grupo en particular, la jodía la conveniencia y ese jodido narcisista pervertido no iba a hacerle el semestre un infierno; a ella no iban a arruinarle la reputación delante de nadie y no iba a necesitar comprar un mísero chocolate para lograrlo. _No por nada soy yo_, se decía a sí misma. Tatianna siempre terminaba en situaciones que terminaban por brindarle información valiosa, siempre terminaba relacionada con personas que, sin ella pedirlo, finalizaban contándole experiencias, por eso sabía lo que sabía.

_Tenía al tipo en sus manos _y lo mejor de todo era que parecía qué, todo lo que conocía, valía la pena para sobrevivir ese semestre en paz… pero, ¿Cuál era el precio a pagar por conocer tanto?

Era extraño como, siempre, en determinadas situaciones, terminaba haciéndose la misma pregunta. Miro a ambos lados y luego su vista se clavó en los escalones que tenía justo en frente, detallándolos uno a uno, _granito y baldosa roja. Uno, dos, tres… cuatro escalones._

¿En verdad valía _no ser igual_? _Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve…. _el decimo escalón tenía una mancha de pintura amarilla, _el decimo escalón parecía ser diferente._

Varios estudiantes, ajenos a ella, pasaron a su lado, subiendo por la escalinata directo al segundo piso. Una de las chicas, de falda plisada de cuerina negra y tacones rojos piso justo sobre la mancha una vez que llegó y siguió por el decimo escalón que Tatianna ahora detallaba.

Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, _¿era esa su respuesta? … _lo meditó un poco.

—Hm… tengo hambre —y girándose, salió de la universidad en busca de un puesto de comida rápida con una mesa absolutamente para ella sola.

* * *

—Son nuevos por aquí ¿verdad? —le preguntó Tatianna a la mujer que le ofrecía un vaso de gaseosa de uva.

—No, trabajamos en este puesto desde hace tres años —le contestó la mujer limpiando la mesa donde se encontraba su nueva clienta para luego dejar su pedido en el carrito; un pequeño puesto de comidas rápidas que constaba del carro donde preparaban los alimentos y de cuatro mesas pequeñas con dos bancas cada una.

—. ¿Pero porque yo no los había visto antes? —interrogó Tatianna algo extrañada, aún con el vaso en la mano, la mujer sólo la miraba intensamente.

Tatianna, por otro lado, juraba conocer cada uno de los puestos de comidas: desde los puestos de fruta, los de fritura hasta los puestos que vendían comidas rápidas, pero ese, ese autoservicio en especial, jamás lo había visto. Frunció un poco el ceño ante su desconcierto.

—Tal vez no bajaste lo suficiente, estábamos detrás de los puestos de fruta —sonrió cordialmente la mujer; baja y regordeta, de bata blanca y el cabello recogido y cubierto con una pañoleta blanca. Limpiaba la mesa donde estaba su clienta con un trapo rojo.

Tatianna se extrañó aún más —_Tal vez no caminé lo suficiente _—pensó para sí —entonces, quiero un hot dog, sencillo y con bastante cebolla por favor —le sonrió a la mujer y esta, al mismo tiempo le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Como diga —fue su respuesta y se retiró del lugar.

—_Que día_ —volvió a memorar la joven azabache.

Ese día en especial, fuera de las clases de Leo, había sido todo un desastre; ya cumplía una semana de estar peleando con sus padres (_divorciados, si cabía mencionar_) que se tomaban la extraña molestia de incluirla en sus _cómodas y causales conversaciones_; como si a ella le importara. Su madre había dejado de hablarle desde hacía dos noches y su padre también había dejado de dirigirle la palabra justo tres horas después que su ex –esposa.

—_Brillante sincronía _—volvió a pensar para sí misma —_A ver cuánto les dura el silencio... _—

Volvió su atención a la mujer que repartía algunas gaseosas a otros clientes.

—Vaya puesto, supongo que debí caminar un poco más hace algunos meses… ya tendría el almuerzo asegurado—se lamentó pero en el intento de beber por primera vez de su vaso se asió mal del borde de este provocando que este callera y derramara todo el liquido en el suelo; brincó un poco sorprendida sobre su asiento y miró apenada directamente a la señora. Con una seña, le pidió a la amable mujer otro poco de gaseosa.

Lo extraño del asunto, comenzó cuando hizo aquello, al pedirle un poco más (algo común en el servicio que estaba pagando) la mujer, creyendo que ella no se daba cuenta, le rodó los ojos con fastidio antes su petición para luego dejarle, con bastante dejadez, la botella de gaseosa completa…

—_Pero qué… _—se sorprendió — _¿Fui tan imprudente al preguntarle cuanto tiempo llevaban trabajando en este lugar? _—Se regañó a sí misma —_Fue un accidente, de verdad lo lamento. Más "Por favor" y menos señas… sí, eso debió ser _—y con ello hizo el intento de tranquilizarse un poco.

El sonido de tambores que tenía como aviso para la llegada de sus mensajes de texto resonó en sus oídos y se hizo más creíble gracias a la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sin embargo, pensando que los mensajes serían Hana o de sus padres, los dejó pasar. No iba a aguantarse el sermón de su amiga y compañera sobre eso de "caerle bien a todo el mundo" para que le remordiera la conciencia y regresara a clases. Privaría a su _dulce y preferido profesor_ de su presencia; que se jodiera, ese día en particular se le habían ido todas las ganas de verlo; en cuanto a sus padres… bueno, podrían rogar otro poco… ella lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, después de todo.

Un hombre, ajeno a ella, se hizo sitio en una de las mesas vacías justo a la derecha de Tatianna, dándole la espalda; pero la joven azabache si pudo notar que el pedido de aquel hombre había llegado casi al instante, sin embargo, Tatianna ya iba para diez minutos, un vaso derramado y una botella de gaseosa de uva y nada que llegaba el suyo; _por amor a…_

El sonido que hacía de aviso para la llegada de mensajes de texto se hizo más frecuente, tanto así le llegaban los mensajes que el sonido alarma no completaba su melodía sino que se repetía siempre la nota del inicio y eso comenzó a hastiarla.

En lo que llevaba su mano derecha al bolsillo para llegar al aparato, divisó a un hombre con chaqueta de color azul oscuro y capucha que parecían cubrir su rostro, una mochila oscura _algo familiar para ella_ y lentes de sol, que se detuvo frente al puesto de frituras junto al de comidas rápidas donde estaba sentada ella; Tatianna sacó al fin el celular de su bolsillo y como autómata, lo desbloqueó; el hombre al que había estado detallando también tecleaba y parecía mirarla a ella, de reojo, aunque eso no podría asegurarlo ya que llevaba bien puestos los lentes.

Se hizo un poco de espera para su celular en lo que buscaba los mensajes (que aun seguían llegando) y bebió lo último que le quedaba en la botella, una vez que terminó, acarició la botella, como la mala maña que tenía de no saber dejar las manos quietas.

Dos hombres más se hicieron de pie en el puesto donde ella estaba… sólo que uno _cometió el error de mirarla amenazante._

_Extraño,_ pensó y aún más extraño al ver que en su bandeja de entrada tenía múltiples mensajes de texto (si no es que decir millones era exagerar) pero de un número desconocido, sumándole a un mensaje de texto de un número _no registrado_ que se hacía de último en la pantalla.

—Algo no anda bien —murmuró bajito y muy para sí.

Optó por revisar la _millonada _de mensajes del primer número en particular… la palidez adornaba su rostro por cada mensaje que leía.

— "_No le hables"_ —

— "_No te quedes"_ —

— "_No te sientes allí"_ —

— "_No pidas nada"_ —

— "_Tiene droga. No bebas de ese vaso."_ —

— "_Ten cuidado con esa mujer"_ —

— "_No comas nada de lo que te ofrezca"_ —

— "_Recoge tus cosas con disimulo"_ —

— "_¡Levántate y vete!"_ —

— "_El hombre que te da la espalda tiene un cuchillo bajo la mesa"_ —

— "_No los mires directamente a los ojos"_ —

— "_Los dos hombres que han llegado quieren llevarte"_ —

Su pulso se aceleró, creía temblar… seguro era una mala pasada pero aun así se atrevió a voltear un poco, silbando como signo de buen disimulo para ver si era cierto sobre el hombre _casi_ junto a ella… y…era cierto, bajo el sobrio mantel, aquel hombre le daba vueltas al cuchillo sobre su mano, como inquieto, esperando, _justo como cuando mamá espera a que le desocupen la cocina para empezar a pelar las verduras. _

La advertencia se hizo a gritos en su cabeza y una opresión se le instalo en el pecho. Seguro era una coincidencia, _por amor a todo lo bueno, tenía que ser una broma._

Reviso el último mensaje del número _no registrado_, el único que no había revisado, se abrió luego del sutil tacto de su dedo pulgar, ignorando los últimos dos mensajes provenientes del destinatario de la lista anterior. Sintió el alma salirse del cuerpo y el corazón en la garganta.

— "_Sólo porque sepas como se viste el diablo, no quiere decir que lo conozcas"_ —

La mujer le llevo, al fin, el hot dog "sencillo" a su mesa. Cubierto con nada más que salsas y una exagerada cantidad de cebolla… más de lo que había pedido, demasiado queso rallado y abundante mostaza y mayonesa. Leyó los mensajes restantes al fin.

— "_Le ha puesto agujas a la comida"_ —

Tragó duro. El hombre que le daba la espalda se levantó al fin, queriendo caminar como si se alejara del sitio.

—_No pagó… ¡este hombre no ha pagado su pedido! _—pensó con mortal angustia, entonces supo que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era cierto… terriblemente cierto.

—_Corre_—

—_AHORA_—

Entonces, todo fue caos. El hombre de la chaqueta azul terminó apuñalando a la mujer que la había estado atendiendo, llevándose así, la atención de los dos hombres que momentos antes habían estado parados allí y que parecían, la habían estado vigilando; ambos se le fueron encima.

El _cliente_ que parecía haberse ido _sin pagar_ la tomo del hombro con fuerza pero Tatianna, aun con el hot dog sobre su mano y consiente de las agujas que en él estaban, se volteó, girándose sobre su talón derecho y le restregó, con la mayor fuerza posible, el alimento en la cara y este cayó, sentado y casi de espaldas al suelo, gritando y con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Con lo que no habían contado, el chico de la chaqueta azul y ella, Tatianna, era con el hombre que freía las salchichas y sacaba el pan aún estaba libre y corrió hacia ella… Tatianna no tuvo más a la mano que la botella de gaseosa vacía, no vio más opción que reventársela, también, en el rostro

_**.**_

_Sin importar que tan mínima sea la diferencia, nadie va a detenerse a contemplarla; cómo la chica de tacones rojos y falda plisada de cuerina negra que no se detuvo a ver la mancha amarilla sobre el decimo escalón, para ella seguía siendo un trozo más de cemento por el que debía pasar._

_**.**_

* * *

**_Reviews (?) :D_**

**_S7s_**


End file.
